The OFIBTY Christmas Story
Part One Ellie stared out the window as little whirls of white snow drifted down from the sky. Christmas was only one day away, and she couldn’t have been less happy. Normally, she would jump at the thought of staying up late with Manuel and Sam, waiting for Santa to arrive, but then falling asleep around midnight, because to be real, no one can stay up that late. But this year Tom was spending his Christmas Break in Florida with his grandparents. Ellie sighed. This would be her first Christmas since she was two without him. Golly! Manuel and Sam didn't seem to notice that she was upset. They had refused to play with her at all that day because they were too bust “texting” (whatever that is!), and then only around fifteen minutes ago had they left to go hang out with Nasia and Mauricio, and Mauricio’s twin brother, Emmett. Mom and Dad weren’t much help either. Dad was busy with his crossword in the kitchen, and Mom had gone shopping to get a Turkey for dinner. Ellie laid her head down on the couch cushion. The fireplace was crackling, giving her a pleasurable sense of comfort and safety. It wasn’t long until her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep. Joey turned to Shan with the tree in his arms, his face concealed in the thick branches. He set it down on the ground gently, and then wiped the sweat off his forehead. “How about this one honey?” He asked desperately, hoping this would be the tree that would save him and get him the hell out of this place. “No, no, no, no, no! Can’t you do anything right? This tree is to thin, we need a poufy and big tree so the kids can hang their special ornaments on it. You know Ellie loves Christmas, as does Manuel and Sam.” Shan huffed a sigh of exasperation, then walked away to find another tree. Joey rolled his eyes. He was a grown ass man, and he was nearing his seventieth birthday. If Shan wanted to get a tree, she could do it herself. She was younger than him. “Joey! Get over here, I have the perfect tree!” “Coming dear…” Mauricio picked up the five hot chocolates from the counter. “Thank you.” He said to the cashier, leaving her a ten-dollar bill as well as a very generous tip. Very, very slowly he inched his way back to the table. Slowly, slowly, your almost there! ''All of the sudden he tripped and the steamy hot liquid spilled all over his nice new dress shirt. “Damn it!” he cursed, grabbing a handful of napkins to dry himself off. Emmett, Sam, Manuel and Nasia were laughing their heads off as he walked back to his seat, hot chocolate dripping from his clothing. “Smooth move twin!” Emmett chuckled. “Shut up Emmett!” Mauricio blushed, trying not to look embarrassed in front of Sam. This date was going all wrong. This was supposed to be the date where he would propose to Sam, but of course at the last minute Sam invited Nasia and Manuel, and Emmett ended up tagging along as well. He sat down, trying not to get his seat wet. “Well guys, no hot chocolate I guess…” “It’s ok, sweetie.” Sam slipped her hand into his. Mauricio smiled. His gaze with Sam held for a while. ''God, her eyes are so beautiful… I love you so much. ''But his long lasting staring contest with Sam was abruptly ended when Emmett said, “So Nasia, Sam, you know, I’m single, so if you’ve got any single lady friends who are hot and genially nice people, just tell me.” Sam and Nasia shared a look of guilty pleasure. “You know Emmett, I think I have a friend for you… her name is Delilah. She’s, like, really hot, you’ll love her.” “Sweet!” Emmett pumped his fists in the air. Everyone laughed, and Mauricio shook his head. ''My twin brother is crazy… Ellie’s head snapped up abruptly at the sound of crashing downstairs. Her dad from the kitchen yelled up, “Sorry sweetie, everything’s fine!” Ellie shook her head. She was just about to lie down again when she realized something awfully important. She hadn’t written her letter to Santa yet! She grabbed her pencil and pulled out her notebook. Flipping to a blank page, she ripped out the paper from the book and set down on her desk. She chewed on her eraser for a while before she started writing. Dear Santa, This year, I don’t want any toys. I already have a lot, and Daddy promised me a Barbie Dream House for my birthday, which is in January, so I’m set. This year for Christmas I want Tom. I want him to come back to New York to have Christmas Eve dinner with us like he does every year. If you granted my wish, I would be so happy, and I’d totally make sure Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Andrew don’t eat the cookies before you get here like they do every year. THANK YOU SO MUCH SANTA!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Sincerely, Ellie Ellie put down her pencil, read over her note to make sure there were no spelling mistakes, then did what she did every year: she opened then window, and let go of her note. She watched the paper float away, up, up, up into the clouds, until she couldn’t see it anymore. “Merry Christmas…” she whispered before she fell asleep again. Tom sat snuggled up in the cushioned armchair, legs swung up on the coffee table, the sun beating through the windows with intense force. This is the life... ''Tom thought, almost half-asleep. Disney World was only a half hour's drive away, and with thought of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and Parky Pig and the sky-high roller coasters, Tom fell asleep, dreaming of fun... and Ellie. Part Two Delilah applied a new layer of thick black lipstick to her already heavily coated lips before she opened the door to the public bathroom to step outside. Supposedly she was meeting some hot guy at a Christmas party… at least, that’s what Sam and Nasia told her. “Funny, nice, and caring… but there is also badass side to him. He’s also super hot.” That’s what Sam had told her over the phone. Delilah turned the corner and walked down Banker Street. She flipped open her phone to check where the party was… 64 Banker Street. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up, then smiled. She had arrived. Tyler nervously wiped the sweat from his hands onto his pants, giving him wet stains on his new trousers. He grumbled angrily, hoping his boss wouldn’t notice. His boss, Andrew Something-or-another (that’s what Tyler called him), sat directly across from him. It was 5:15 on Christmas Eve, and neither of the two actually wanted to be in that room. Andrew continued sorting through the files, separating the plain yellow folders into three piles. In less than thirty seconds, Andrew would be done, and Tyler would be stuck with a whole lot of paperwork to do. After the last folder was sorted, Andrew cleared his throat and looked at Tyler. “Well, this is the paperwork for tonight. You should be done around eight. Now please excuse me, I have a Christmas Party to go to. Have a good evening Mr. King!” The door banged shut behind Andrew, leaving Tyler alone. He stared at the pile of paperwork sitting in front of him. He knew his son, Mark, would be wondering where he is. ''Oh well, I’d better get started… Andrew couldn’t help but feel a sense of regret as he closed the door behind him. Poor man, having to work on Christmas night… He thought as he pulled on his coat. Andrew shook the thought out of his head, determined not to let depressing feelings overcome his joyous mood. He opened the door to the office building to step outside, only to find little flurries of white powder drifting down from the sky. He laughed, remembering the days from when he was a little kid, playing in the snow with his brother. Andrew suddenly turned around and walked back into the building. He began to climb the stairs, at first one by one, but then as he got more desperate by twos, then by threes. Andrew was going to save Christmas for a sorry soul. Category:Writing Category:Fanfiction